


Romance-Related Injuries

by whatdoyouwantpaul



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Arguing, Bashir has adhd, Because I have ADHD, Established Relationship, In Love, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, and it's my fic so, arguing about literature, cardassian kissing, gratuitous use of original female characters, hell if i know, human kissing, i can do what i want, infirmary, just tooth rotting fluff, like when does it take place?, replimat, time is weird in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouwantpaul/pseuds/whatdoyouwantpaul
Summary: Garak actually happens to enjoy Valentine's Day. It's too bad that it's one of Julian's busiest days of the year.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Worf (background), Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, OFC/OFC (background)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Romance-Related Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I'm actually really excited for this oneshot. I was going to post it on Valentine's Day, but I finished it early so just pretend that you're reading this on Valentine's Day. Comments/kudos 100% welcome and encouraged!

Dr. Bashir hummed a bit as a dermal regenerator mended the patient’s skin. Small, deep burns covered her face and neck. They healed quickly under the regenerator, but they were dotted over her face in an incredibly strange pattern.  


“Lieutenant Silva, may I ask how you got these burns?” He turned the regenerator off and set it aside.

“I was in the lab,” Maya began. “I was carrying some… acid and tripped.”

“That is what you told me when you came in. However, I happen to know that you’ve taken today off. I also happen to know that you’re dating a Katrian, who have saliva similar to our stomach acid.” He crossed his arms.

“Okay, yes. Neither of us likes the protective film you gave us! It’s Valentine’s Day! We decided that it couldn’t hurt to kiss just once.”

He sighed. This was the fifth injury in this vein that he had to treat today, and it was still morning. “Well let’s hope that it is just this once. And until we can find some way to dilute Katrian saliva, I’ll recommend using the protective film. Now, are there any burns in more… sensitive areas that I should know about?”

She laughed and shook her head. “Lierza isn’t going to be happy. The plastic dries out her lips.”

“Lierza will have to deal if she wants her girlfriend to keep her skin.”

Maya stood. “Okay, Doc. Understood. Thank you.”

As soon as she left, he collapsed down into his chair and sighed. He sat in silence, staring at the floor and dissociating, until a beep from the door snapped him out of it. He groaned quietly and stood again, silently mourning the few minutes of relaxation that would be lost because of whatever interaction lied behind his office door.

“Come in!”

The door opened with a small hiss. “Doctor!”

“Oh, Garak!” Julian smiled. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m here to pick you up for lunch. I have something special planned for us.”

Julian chuckled and kissed his cheek. “You don’t have to ‘pick me up’ you know, you can always wait at the table.”

Garak looked offended by the suggestion, his clawed hand splayed out on his chest to highlight that fact. “Doctor, I happen to like walking with you. Besides, if I don’t ‘pick you up’ then you work through lunch, and by the time you get off work your stomach growls so loud I can hear it from my shop.”

“I wouldn’t forget our first Valentine’s Day!”

“Forgive me, doctor, but I don’t believe that.”

“Okay, you’re probably right.” He laughed and rested a hand on Garak’s lower back as they walked. “Y’know, we’ve been together for a while now. You can call me Julian.”

“I’ll make a note of that, Doctor.” Garak led him to a table with a small vase in the middle of it holding a red rose and a blue caroci bloom. 

Julian laughed. “I still can’t believe you planned something for Valentine’s Day.”

“It’s one of the human holidays that I actually enjoy.”

“Mmm… a lot of people do.” He sighed while poring over his options at the replimat. 

“You don’t?” 

“Well, it just means more work for me.” He finally picked a meal and headed back to the table. “You’d be surprised how many romance-related injuries come through the infirmary. Though, I’m glad I’m not Counselor Lei.”

Garak nodded. “I imagine that being a mediator during one of the most romantic days of the year would be difficult.”

“She told me that one day a year she doubles as a marriage counselor.” He laughed. “But you will not believe the day that I’ve had, Elim.”

Garak perked up a bit, the use of his first name grabbing his attention.

“I’ve had five spontaneous injuries today, and the workday is nowhere near over. I had Lieutenant Silva come in with acid burns all over her face and neck, and Commander Worf had to come in with a huge gash down his chest courtesy of Jadzia. Before I was assigned here I used to love Valentine’s Day, but now I just associate it with blood and sizzling flesh.”

“It’s a station full of xenophiles, Doctor. Present company included.” Garak held his palm up expectantly.

Julian pressed their palms together. “Right. I guess it is to be expected, then. I just wish that they’d stop ignoring my warnings. Every other day I have to tell someone to try and be safe in the bedroom, and then the next day they’re back.”

“That’s a bit hypocritical, considering our regular activities, don’t you think?”

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked confused for a moment, then let his face relax again. “You’re teasing.”

“That I am, Doctor.”

“Well let’s move on in the conversation, then.” Julian took a sip of his tea. “That book I lent you, the horror.”

“That wasn’t a horror, that was a romance.” Garak laughed haughtily. “Dr. Frankenstein, who really shouldn’t have been called a doctor in the first place, gave the creature life and then spent the rest of his life chasing the creature, lamenting about him and arguing with him. Honestly, doctor, I thought that you had picked it for the upcoming holiday! I mean, refusing to make the creature a wife…”

“He only refused because he was scared of what would happen if they were to breed!”

“That was the excuse that he gave, yes, but if you look between the lines and see all of the descriptions, arguments, and monologues it becomes quite clear.”

Julian gave a half-smile. “Well, I’m glad you liked it.”

“You misunderstand me, doctor. Other than the romance, it was dreadful!” Garak’s words were punctuated with vivid, lively gestures as they always were. “Don’t you humans ever tire of reading about people who only do the exact wrong thing?”

“That’s the point, Garak! If everyone made the right decision then nothing would ever happen and everything would just be… The Never-Ending Sacrifice.”

“I happen to like that book.”

“Yes, I know. But it can’t sustain an entire culture!” He absentmindedly leaned forward and brushed his thumb over Garak’s chufa.

He let out a small, quick gasp and his hand flew up to his forehead. “Doctor! In public?”

Julian smiled. “I’m sorry! I can’t help it. I like how it turns blue, it’s adorable.”

“I’ve had many people describe me as many things, but ‘adorable’ has certainly never been one of them.”

“Now it has.” He paused and checked the time. “Damn, I’ve got to get back to the infirmary soon. Can we continue this discussion later?”  


“Of course, doctor.”

He nodded and stood, straightening out his uniform before turning to leave.

“Julian, wait!” Garak grabbed his wrist.

“Hm?”

Garak pulled Julian in and kissed him. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets two kudos in a month I will 100% write a Maya/Lierza fic


End file.
